


and the sun comes dancing down (29)

by beverytender



Series: they call to me with words i never knew [5]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverytender/pseuds/beverytender
Summary: They should probably be more concerned that they're evidently raising a thief, but...





	and the sun comes dancing down (29)

When Elsie finds out she's going to be a big sister, she declares 'all grown now,' with a wide, gap-toothed grin, giving not the slightest thought to the fact that she just turned four. She's still so very sure of herself, and it’s a constant relief to Mini, who watches so closely for the slightest threat to their daughter’s confidence. For the first few months, it makes Mini grab her up, squeezing and crying about how proud she is, the hormones somehow manage to turn her into even more of a sap then she usually is. (And usually, she is the biggest sap.) Elsie may call it boring, but she still snuggled back, hiding a smile in her mummy's shoulder, and Franky gets a picture of it once, but she doesn't show them, just hoards it away.

Come winter, Elsie is still insistent on her 'grownness,' and she steals Franky's winter jacket, wears it everywhere they go. Franky ends up wearing Mini's, because she doesn't fit it anymore. Elsie is delighted, she makes Mini wear one of her hair clips whenever they go out for a walk, and makes up a song about it. Half of the words are different every time, but it always starts 'My mommy and my mama and me, oh, we got all mixed up!' It's their favorite

When Kenzie is born and they start taking walks again, Elsie snatches something from the baby as well, different every time, a too-small hat she yanks into her own head, a blanket she wears as a cape, and she makes the song longer, starting 'My mommy and my sissie and my mama and me, oh, we got all mixed up!'


End file.
